Kismet
by Mrs. B
Summary: It must be fate to have been given something so wonderful, and have it taken from you. Thats how Hermione feels, and needs help from friends to get over her loss.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own zip, zero, nada that has to do w/ anything Harry Potter, except for all the stuff I have bought from Warner Bros. and such. So don't get it in yer greedy minds to sue little 'ol me. Okay!? Good, now that we have that settled, on w/ the story!  
  
A/N: I got this idea in my head. through one of my dreams (go figure!) and so I decided to turn it into a story. I hope you enjoy! And btw: the disclaimer will not be repeated again! lol - to see it one will have to refer back to this chapter. Understand? Good! And this will occasionally be put in the character's POV.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 1 - A Blessing~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Hermione's POV)  
  
We met after I graduated from Hogwarts. Harry, Ron and I had decided to go our separate ways. Harry went off to play Quidditch for a period of time, while Ron and I went into the Ministry of Magic. I was on an assignment for Percy (he had taken Crouch's place after working his arse off) when I met him.  
  
Greggory Scott Mathers. He was a couple inches taller than me, with ruddy brown hair sticking out at odd angles, broad shoulders, and a lean build. He had bright blue eyes, and I bumped into him. Being the klutz that I am, I accidentally tripped on the rug going into my building and fell into him. He caught me (thankfully) and as soon as I looked into his face, I was smitten.  
  
He had dimples, and grinned as he said, "I always wanted to catch an angel. I just never figured it'd be at work!" Lame, yes I know, but when you are looking at one of the finest men you've ever seen, it matters not. I just smiled embarrassedly and apologized. He bent down and picked up my briefcase that I had dropped, and said that it was no problem.  
  
I thanked him for picking my belongings up, and as I started to go, he grabbed my hand and said, "By the way, my name is Greggory Mathers, and it was a pleasure. um. catching you?" He grinned, and out popped the dimples again.  
  
I just smiled shyly again, and said, "Hermione Granger. And thank you." Then went to the elevator and on with my life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: refer to Ch.1 A/N: Hey all. Sorry that chapter was sooo short, it's just that I needed to end it there! lol  
  
~*~Last time in Kismet.  
  
I thanked him for picking my briefcase up, and as I started to go, he grabbed my hand and said, "By the way, my name is Greggory Mathers, and it was a pleasure. um. catching you?" He grinned, and out popped the dimples again.  
  
I just smiled shyly again, and said, "Hermione Granger. And thank you." Then went to the elevator and on with my life. ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 2 - Morning Meetings~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Hermione's POV)  
  
Or so I thought. When I walked onto my floor I headed towards my receptionist. Leighanne was a sweet girl, but sometimes a little overbearing. She was a petite young woman, with light brown hair, and hazel eyes. As one of my closest friends and confidantes, she could see through almost all the facades I put up. And she never failed to tell me what she thought about my life, or current circumstances (especially in the love department!).  
  
"Hey woman, you're late!" Her cheerful laugh just made me face the fact that it was, yet again, another day in the office, and I would have to wake up soon. I smiled at her and took the messages she held in her hand.  
  
"Jeez, Percy really wants to get a hold of me, doesn't he?" I walked into my slightly large office, sat my briefcase on my desk, and sank into my comfortable chair. Leigh followed with a cup of steaming coffee. She sat on the couch, and just smiled knowingly as I reached for my 'drug'.  
  
"Yes he does. It seems that you have to attend a meeting this morning in an hour. He wants your opinion on someone he wants to hire. The guy, from what I gathered, comes highly recommended and has pretty much landed the job. However, Percy wants your two cents, because." Leighanne let that hang in the air until I was fully paying attention to her. "Because he's going to be working here, with you."  
  
I spit out my coffee, and Leigh grabbed some tissues to clean it up with. "WHAT!? He knows perfectly well that I can handle the work by myself! I do NOT need someone else around here who is going to be - "  
  
" - Helping out with the workload?! Hermione, do you realize how much you do around here? You are here from seven in the morning until God knows when at night! You are stressing yourself out girl! You have no time to do what NORMAL young women do!"  
  
"And what," I questioned her, "exactly would a 'normal young woman' do?! Go out and get drunk?! I think I'm better off here, working, thanks!"  
  
"As long as you're getting drunk with some hottie who has an Australian accent, that's fine by me!" She and I had a glaring competition for a few seconds before I snorted, and broke into a fit of laughter. She too laughed, but calmed down enough to say, "Now you have to get ready, because you need to get into that meeting."  
  
"I thought you said it wasn't for another hour!" I chugged down the last of my coffee, before setting the mug down on the mahogany desk. I grabbed my briefcase and headed towards the meeting room, Leigh hot on my trail.  
  
"I did. but you wouldn't believe how long it takes you to drink coffee. I swear woman, you savor every single drip of it!" She laughed good-naturedly before heading to her desk.  
  
As I entered the room, I found Percy Weasley sitting alongside a young man. They were laughing quietly before taking notice of my entrance. Percy immediately came to my side.  
  
"Good morning, how are you doing?" He gave me a pat on the back before closing the door behind me. I sat my case on the table, and answered, "Fine, thank you. And yourself?"  
  
"Great, thanks. I would like to introduce you to a young gentleman, Hermione, one who I believe will be a great deal of help to you here. May I introduce - "  
  
I put my hand up to stop him, as the man stood up and approached us. I let out a silent sigh as I finished for Percy. "Greggory Mathers."  
  
"Good Morning, Ms. Granger."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So what do you think so far? Pretty good? I bet it was pretty obvious what was gonna happen huh? Oh well. I still like it. So tell me what ya think! R/R it! Feedback is much appreciated! And yes, I know that this chapter was pretty short, but they will get longer! *I hope* 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: refer to Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Hey you guys! I must really be in a writing mood! Here's the third installment of Kismet.  
  
~*~Last time in Kismet.  
  
As I entered the room, I found Percy Weasley sitting alongside a young man. They were laughing quietly before taking notice of my entrance. Percy immediately came to my side.  
  
"Good morning, how are you doing?" He gave me a pat on the back before closing the door behind me. I sat my case on the table, and answered, "Fine, thank you. And yourself?"  
  
"Great, thanks. I would like to introduce you to a young gentleman, Hermione, one who I believe will be a great deal of help to you here. May I introduce - "  
  
I put my hand up to stop him, as the man stood up and approached us. I let out a silent sigh as I finished for Percy. "Greggory Mathers."  
  
"Good Morning, Ms. Granger." ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 3 - Bad Dreams~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Hermione's POV)  
  
That was how he and I met... We became very good friends before persuasion from Ron, Harry, Ginny and Leighanne made us start going out. About four years after we met, we were married. We tried having children, but couldn't. I had had one or two miscarriages before we realized we couldn't have children, period. The doctors concluded it was something in Gregg that made it impossible for me to become a mother and he a father. He was scheduled for an exam a week after he died.  
  
I had been excited that day. I was at work, and awaiting my husband's arrival that night. He was away on a business trip, and despite the fact we could both apparate, we used muggle transportation occasionally; this just happened to be one of those times.  
  
I remember how I left work that day with the biggest smile on my face. I had found out that I was pregnant the previous day, and wanted it to be Gregg's coming home surprise. When I got back to our home, I called up Ron and told him how excited I was about being pregnant. He still couldn't believe that I had finally gotten pregnant, and I was farther along with this baby than I had been with the miscarriages. He told me his congrats before we hung up, and I waited up for my husband.  
  
I remember curling up in bed to read a book, and I guess I fell asleep, because next thing I knew the phone was ringing. I looked at the clock. it read 2:03 am in bright crimson numerals. Finally after the third ring I reached for the phone.  
  
"Oh my God. Hermione, turn on the tellie, now!" At the sound of Leighanne's voice, I sat straight up in bed. She was yelling and crying for me to turn on the television. I groped for the remote, and did as she wished. "Channel two! Channel two!"  
  
I turned to channel two and heard the news reporter saying that a British Airliner had taken off at 4:30 the previous day. the day Gregg was supposed to be home. I held the phone limply in my hand, against my ear, as I strained to hear what the man on the television was saying. Leighanne was screaming into my ear and asking what flight Gregg was due in on. I mumbled something about having to go, and then hung the phone up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Ron's POV)  
  
Leighanne called my house and asked if I could take her over to Hermione's. Her voice was cracking, and it sounded as if she was crying. I said, "Sure, I'll be there in a jiffy." I leapt out of my bed, and threw on some pants and a t-shirt. I grabbed my keys and headed over to her house. When I got there, she was already waiting for me, and didn't even wait for me to stop the car before she jumped into it, and pointed in Hermione's direction. The door was unlocked when we got there, and I opened it cautiously. I heard Hermione upstairs, crying loudly, and took the stairs two at a time, Leighanne right behind myself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Leighanne's POV)  
  
We ran into 'Mione's bedroom, and found her lying in the middle of the bed, the TV on mute, and tissues covering the ground. Ron ran to her side, and pulled her against himself, brushing away the hair from her face and wiping her tears. She sobbed into his shoulder, and he looked at me over her head, with this look that anyone could decipher. He was genuinely worried about her, as any friend would be. She was grasping his shirt, her hands wound into fists, beating at his chest. I sat down behind her, and rubbed her back slowly, hoping to calm her down. I don't know how long we sat there, but I remember her finally getting the hiccups, and sitting up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Hermione's POV)  
  
Leighanne got me some water from the bathroom, and told me to lean against the headboard. She put the glass to my lips, and I let the cool liquid slide down my parched throat. I felt as if the world had been taken from underneath me. Someone had played a nasty trick on me, and all I wanted to do was pull my blanket off of my head and wake up. It was just a horrible dream. it had to be, right? 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: refer back to Ch.1  
  
A/N: Last time in Kismet.  
  
~*~Leighanne got me some water from the bathroom, and told me to lean against the headboard. She put the glass to my lips, and I let the cool liquid slide down my parched throat. I felt as if the world had been taken from underneath me. Someone had played a nasty trick on me, and all I wanted to do was pull my blanket off of my head and wake up. It was just a horrible dream. it had to be, right? ~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Chapter 4 - All Right Again~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Hermione's POV)  
  
Ron just held me while sobs racked my body. I couldn't stop crying. All I knew was that my love, my husband, the father of my child, had died on a plane crash. We later found that something in the engine had gone awry and started a gas leak. The leak spread throughout the cabin, putting everyone, including the pilots, to sleep. The plane began its descend to the earth approximately two hours after take off, and they landed into the sea. All I could think was that my baby had died in his sleep, and that he couldn't feel anything. But something in the back of my mind was yelling at me, telling me that I was being delusional.  
  
'Of course he could feel it,' the voice said. 'He felt every piece of shattered glass cutting him, and he felt the water gushing into the cabin, and filling his lungs until he couldn't breathe any more.'  
  
Don't you just love it when your mind tells you things you do not want to hear?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Ron's POV)  
  
Hermione fell asleep soon after the news stopped broadcasting the plane crash. Leighanne and I went downstairs and fixed some hot cocoa for all of us. Hermione's mum had always made cocoa for her when she was sad, and for some odd reason I remembered that, and thought it might cheer her up. When we got back up there, she was awake again, just staring at the ceiling. It looked as if she wanted it to come crashing down, like she expected it to. I handed her it and she smiled slightly, taking the mug in her hands and holding it there. The three of us sat quietly, none of us knowing what to say or do. I mean, is there anything you can say or do? What's the point? My best friend lost her husband, the father of her future child. There's nothing to say.  
  
Okay, so there's always the, "I'm sorry," line, but what exactly does that do? That just reminds the person that something in their life is missing and that piece can never be replaced. In Hermione's case, it was part of her heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Leighanne's POV)  
  
After she finally drank her cocoa, 'Mione went back to sleep. Ron and I quietly crept down the stairs, and ventured into the kitchen for some more hot cocoa. We sat in silence, staring off into space, each of us contemplating what it would be like to lose someone that you loved so much. Don't ask me how I knew that was what he was thinking. We all do it. You start putting yourself into different situations, and wondering what you would be capable of accomplishing given certain obstacles. We both imagined loving someone and suddenly losing him or her to the unknown.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Leighanne?"  
  
"Yeah Ron?"  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"Would I be able to handle something of this proportion?"  
  
"Yeah. that." Ron took a deep gulp of his steaming cocoa before setting it down on the island and staring out into the back yard. He glanced at Leigh, and noticed how she kept tracing the rim of the mug with her finger. He moved from around the island to sit next to her on a stool. "D'ya think she's going to be all right?"  
  
Leighanne took a deep breath before answering him. "If you're asking if she's going to get right back on the horse after being thrown off and trampled upon, no, she's not going to be all right. If you're asking if she's going to someday decide to try to ride that horse again, then yes, she'll be all right."  
  
"Oh." Ron pushed his cocoa away from him, and walked into the living room, Leighanne following his footsteps. They both sat down on the couch, and putting a blanket over themselves, they fell fast asleep, each knowing that this was going to be a long journey to recovery for their dear friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: hey guys! So, whatcha think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? REVIEW IT! Please? lol 


End file.
